Coexist
by Feather Ice
Summary: Many people stick their foot into their mouth when talking to a stranger for the first time. Few accomplish it so spectacularly as Sora just did.


Points of Interest: Largely plotless, but at least this isn't a drabble. Alternate universe as well.

Coexist

Sora was cold.

He was also tired, massively bored, damp, and hungry. All but the latter were the fault of one person. That person would be Sora's roommate, probably the one person in the school he had never spoken to; Riku Kugasawa. Riku, who thought that thirty degrees was an acceptable room temperature. Riku, who had not warned Sora of this before he'd gone to take a shower. Riku, who was currently sitting on a chair in front of their room's window and staring out the window silently. He said nothing. He did nothing. It was eleven o'clock, and Sora just wanted to go to sleep. And Riku, who did not notice, continued to stare out the bloody window.

Sora could probably have asked if he could turn off the lights and go to sleep. Heck, he could have just gotten up and flicked them off himself, and if Riku had a problem with it, he could go somewhere else. The only problem with this was that Sora somehow felt that would be like surrendering and admitting defeat. Sora knew he could stay up just as late as Riku, deal with the same low temperatures, and say nothing for just as long; he just didn't want to. But he would, because in Sora's incomprehensible mind, Riku had challenged him. So currently they were locked in a silent battle of the wills, Sora shivering in his own chair while Riku paid him no mind. Seriously. He probably didn't even know Sora was there.

_What's so interesting about a stupid window in the dark anyway? _ Sora scowled. _Oh yes. Room A. It has such a lovely view of Room B._ If he craned his neck, he could see around Room B, and into the city; but only a little. There was a mangy garden below the rooms that Sora suspected was mutated, because those were **not **normal plants, but it wasn't much fun to look at either. The room was OK for looking at the night sky, though, so Sora did. The gibbous moon (although it might have been something else because Sora never really got the names straight) hung in the sky and looked enormously fake, despite it being an everyday occurrence. It was just too bright to look real. The sky was black as pitch, and about three stars were visible against it. And the world was silent.

Mostly because every sane individual was asleep.

Sora stifled a yawn.

He glanced over at Riku for a moment. He considered Riku to be the embodiment of all evil in the world at the moment. He did kind of look like it. Riku's skin was paler than nearly anyone else's, like a vampire's. He had long-ish silver hair that hung in front of his eyes a lot. His eyes were completely green, and always blank looking. If Riku ever did anything more than blink, Sora figured about half the school would have a heart attack. _Riku is good looking, though,_ Sora admitted to himself grudgingly. _Even if he is weird. And evil._

Sora spared a moment to think unkindly of his school. They dragged his entire class to the capital for two days to look at cheese, and then dumped Sora with Riku when it came time to assign hotel rooms. He didn't even know the guy! Their last names weren't anywhere _near_ each other in the alphabet, no matter how you looked at it! And yet, somehow, they had ended up not only together, but also as the only ones who didn't have to share the room with anyone else. So it was veeery quiet. Sora did not like the quiet. He wished Riku would say something. Riku, of course, hadn't said a word to him the whole day. Sora would say it if it wasn't for their competition of silence.

…

…OK, screw the competition. Sora opened his mouth to say something, but all he could come up with was 'you have pretty hair'. So he shut his mouth again and glared at the window. _Stupid window. It was all the window's fault. _He really hated silence. He was going to suffocate!

"Hey, don't you think it's weird?" Sora burst out, not thinking about what he was saying at all. "Anything that stays in darkness for a long time gets paler and paler, but if it stays in light, it gets darker. It's like they're calling out to each other—light and darkness." He looked over at Riku and smiled.

And then it occurred to him what he'd just said. Sora considered slamming his head through the wall, or maybe just jumping off the top of the hotel. _Why don't you swallow me?_ Sora looked sadly at the floor_. Please? Pretty please? Or send up some horrible hallucination because then I actually have the excuse of COMPLETE INSANITY—_

"Yeah." Sora nodded at the voice. _See? It agreed with him. It said that the floor should swallow him too. _He looked up to thank it, and found that Riku was smiling at him. Sora almost died of shock. Riku was smiling at him? **Riku?!** "That makes sense to me," Riku looked back at the windows, still smiling. "That light and dark thing. I guess they're both lonely."

Riku fell silent after that again, but this time it wasn't the kind of silence that tries to strangle you in your sleep. It was a comfortable silence. And Riku was still smiling. _He actually has a nice smile for evil incarnate. Go figure. _Sora grinned and leaned back in the chair.

Maybe he could stand staying like this a little longer.


End file.
